User blog:Johndoe-m9/ROZETTA’s Experiment
“''Your fault... took too long... damn you ROZETTA! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!''” - F.E. Background: According to criminal records and ROZETTA’s diary, Franke Elik was known to work at Mighty Zooniverse, but was later fired after being found out that he was dealing drugs for Pablo el Loco. After being sent to prison, ROZETTA saw him worthy enough to become the carrier of Protozane Type-6, which was made from the ashes of the dead homeless people. After being told to make sure that the GPD isn’t invading her hideout, Franke set up several traps inside her home, making a map with where the traps are and how to escape every trap. Later, when the team arrived, ROZETTA lost interest in Franke and disabled many of his traps before injecting Protozane Type-6 into his body with her Stand, letting Catherine Kelly put him in a warehouse basement and leave him to die here. However, before ROZETTA managed to inject him, Franke tried to get the team’s attention by telling them the location of ROZETTA’s castle. Franke “F.E.” Elik; Age: 35, Height: 5’4, Weight: 133lb, Blood: A- Protozane Type-6; Carrier’s Age: 35, Height: Varies, Weight: Varies, Blood: S+ (Former) Occupation(s): Mighty Zooniverse Employee (F.E.), Pablo el Loco’s Follower (F.E.), ROZETTA’s Agent (F.E.), ROZETTA’s Guard Dog (Protozane Type-6) Appearance: F.E. has black eyes and brown hair and wears a torn gray jacket over a black shirt with a syringe symbol on it and blue torn jeans and brown shoes. His hair also disheveled and his face has a lot of stains and scratches. Protozane Type-6 appears as a large black figure with ashes surrounding it and a purple glow. After being heavily damaged, Protozane Type-6 is revealed to have a purple core on its chest. Personality: Not much is known about F.E., but he is possibly greedy and desperate according to records. As time went on, F.E. started fearing ROZETTA even more and was paranoid of someone getting him, which came ironically true as his own master was responsible for his own death. In his last words, he blames both ROZETTA and the police for his misfortune. Protozane Type-6 has no personality other than searching for and killing lifeforms to gain more power. It becomes angry when it starts suffering large amounts of damage from the team, going to the point where it mutates rapidly until it explodes. Powers and Abilities: As a human, F.E. has no known powers, but he carries Protozane Type-6 after being injected by it. However, as he wasn’t compatible with the experiment, it later rejected him and burst out of his body, instantly killing him. Protozane Type-6 can evolve in a matter of hours, adapting to every danger in the environment but mutating from the physical trauma it suffers. It, is very durable, can create illusions of other people and regenerate from wounds, but it will take longer to regenerate if the experiment is damaged multiple times, mutating it. If it’s blown or separated to pieces, its remains become sentient and can travel far from the experiment, infecting others and mind controlling them. The only weakness it has is a core inside its body, which is protected by Type-6’s body. If the core is destroyed, the experiment may die also. Biohazard Level: Level 6 (A living experiment filled with a deadly drug that infects, controls, and kills others. Any attempt to stop it will be futile and suicide until extreme measures are used) Category:Blog posts